Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) systems providing a transmit/receive switch that is integrated with one or more power amplifiers and/or other components.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile devices to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal for transmission via an antenna. For example, in mobile devices having a time division multiple access (TDMA) architecture and frequency division multiple access (FDMA), such as those found in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), and wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) systems, a power amplifier can be used to provide amplification during an assigned transmit time slot. Additionally, in mobile devices using frequency division duplexing (FDD), such as systems using long term evolution (LTE), a power amplifier can be used to provide amplification to one or more transmit carrier frequencies.
In order to meet operating specifications, power amplifiers in mobile phones and other RF devices are typically designed to generate relatively large output signals and corresponding power levels. This has historically made it difficult to integrate power amplifiers with other components.